The present invention concerns rigging for logging operations and particularly a butt hook for receiving the ferrule equipped leading end of a log engaging choker line.
A choker line or cable is typically passed about an end segment of a felled log for purposes of transporting same to a site whereat the logs collected are loaded for travel to a mill or storage area. The log encompassing end of the line is fitted with a ferrule for removable securement within a choker hook with the line passing about the log, back through the choker hook and thence upwardly to a butt hook. The butt hook may travel off the ground as in a high lead logging operation, or in the case of log skidding, may be pulled over the terrain. The choker line is also ferrule equipped at the butt hook attaching end enabling convenient removal for line replacement or reversal as is often necessary by reason of kinked or damaged cables.
In logging operations butt hooks are subjected to severe impacts particularly when in an unloaded or slacked condition during dragging back to the log pick up site. Random bouncing of the butt hook can cause unseating of the choker ferrule therein with resultant choker loss. U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,093 was directed toward overcoming this problem and envisioned the use of flexible projections to confine the ferrule against all but intentional removal.
Ideally a ferrule should be positively locked in place within a butt hook yet readily removable for choker line reversal or replacement. No such butt hook has been heretofore available which entirely satisfies these requirements. Further, known butt hooks for high lead logging have not been interchangeable with butt hooks used in a log skidding operation.